


The Boy Who Saved Me

by bubbleboy



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Tythan, fakelife, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleboy/pseuds/bubbleboy
Summary: Tyler, the bad boy of the school, finds out someone is in trouble. Ethan Nestor to be exact. The gay, bullied kid. He tried to stop the bullies. Is it too late? Will Ethan be saved? Has Tyler fallen in love with him?Read to find out.





	1. 1

Tyler walked around the school, getting stares by others. He didn't care, though. He walked through the crowd, muscles being gawked at by others. There was a boy who caught his eye.

Ethan Nestor.

The gay kid.

Tyler realized that he was in love.

That he had fallen in love again.

_Fuck._

Ethan watched as a tall kid came up to him, a menacing look on his face. "Look at you. Such a fag. You going to suck some cock in the bathroom, Nestor?" He sneered, red hair tousled up, almost like a fire. That was Mark Fischbach. Ethan hated him. Mark's fist reeled back, creating a sickening crack as it hit his nose. Ethan reeled back, slamming against a locker, yelling out in pain.

 

Tyler's whole body tensed up as he heard Ethan, shoving people out of the way. His fists clenched as he grabbed Mark by his collar, snarling. " _Don't_ touch him!" He slammed Mark against a locker, the whole school chanting 'fight!'

 

Ethan watched from a corner, shivering, shaking, his nose bleeding slightly, and bruising, but not broken.

 


	2. 2

Tyler's eyes were angry, furious. He thought Mark was his friend. Not anymore. He slammed Mark against the locker, hearing a slight crack, the  _ **crack**_ of Mark's head against the metal. He snapped, almost like a dog, and shoved Mark against the locker, growling lowly. "You want to use him, don't you, Fischbach...?" His voice was a deep purr, but not sensual. Angry, almost a snarl. Calm, yet like a fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan curled up by a wall, while his friend, Signe, came over, and helped him up, gently hugging the younger male. Ethan cried out, head against Signe's neck.

Tyler had punched Mark in the nose, the stomach, and the side, knocking him to the ground.

Ethan had his arms curled around his knees, wanting nothing more than for Tyler to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's knees trembled as Mark limped away, his hands shaking as he realized what he had done.

Ethan climbed out of Signe's lap, already having his first aid kit since he got a bloody nose.

Tyler slowly looked over, eyes tearing up as he saw Ethan.

Ethan went over, and kneeled by Tyler, gently taking his arm. "Let's get your knuckles cleaned, okay...?" Ethan's voice was quiet, only because he was around Tyler. His whole face was crimson, too.

Tyler blushed softly and nodded. Everyone else had either left because they normally skip, or went to class.

Ethan gently grabbed Tyler's left hand, which had some blood down all of his knuckles. He opened his first aid kit, grabbing an antiseptic wipe, then ripping it open, the smell filling his nose.

Tyler tensed as he grabbed the wipe, a small whimper like sound leaving him. He muttered a 'fuck' under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

Ethan stopped, and softly rubbed the skin of Tyler's hand with his thumb, then started cleaning his knuckles, very gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler wanted to pull his hand away. He wasn't sure what Ethan was doing. "...S-Stop...please..." He whimpered, and tried pulling his hand away.  ~~~~

Ethan's heart broke, and he stopped, gently trying to shush Tyler. "It's okay... trust me, tyler... I won't hurt you... just let me clean your knuckles..." Ethan spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper. He reached his hands up, dropping everything in his hands, the wipe falling onto his knee. He gently pushed Tyler against the locker.

 

Tyler slowly nodded, his heart fluttering slightly as Ethan touched him. "O-Okay...sorry..." He mumbled the last part, not wanting Ethan to hear.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author here! That was my first fanfiction! Cringey, I know.  
> it'll get better.


End file.
